moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Age
is a mechanic that is essential to progress in . Age can be increased if the Player does any of these things: * Harvest Food * Wear the Windmill Hat * Cut Wood * Mine Stone * Mine Gold * Create * Kill (includes Players) Ages 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 9 always give the Player a choice for what their reward will be, and Age 8 may give a Player a choice for what their reward will be. These cannot be reversed unless the website is reloaded, the tab is closed and the player rejoins, or the Player is killed. The current maximum age is 100. Age 1 Items * Tool Hammer: 25 damage and 1 resource per hit, primary weapon. * Apple: Consumable, heals 20 Health and costs . This is obtained by leveling up. * Wood Wall: Placeable, costs , only 30 can be placed. * Spikes: Placeable, costs and , deals 20 damage when touched, only 15 can be placed. * Windmill: Placeable, generates per second, costs and , only 7 can be placed. Age 2 Items * Hand Axe: 30 damage, 2 resources per hit. You get per hit rather than 5 (+1 Bonus), primary weapon. * Short Sword: 35 damage, 1 resource per hit, reduces move speed, primary weapon. * Polearm: 45 damage, 1 resource per hit, heavily reduces movement speed (30% reduction), primary weapon. * Bat: 20 damage, 1 resource per hit, primary weapon. Long range, deals heavy knockback. * Daggers: 20 damage, 1 resource per hit, primary weapon. Increases movement speed to 113%. Attack speed is 3 times that of the tool hammer. The attack speed of the target hit is reduced for a short amount of time after hit. * Stick: 1 damage, 7 resources per hit, primary weapon. Age 3 Items * Cookie: Consumable, heals 40 Health and costs . * Stone Wall: Placeable, costs , only 30 can be placed, provides better protection for your base. Age 4 Items * Pit Trap: Placeable, costs and 30 , only 6 can be placed at max. Holds enemies in place when touched until destroyed * Boost Pad: Placeable, costs and , only 12 can be placed at max. Provides a speed boost in the direction of the arrow on the pad when touched. Age 5 Items * Greater Spikes: Placeable, costs and , only 15 can be placed, deals 35 damage. * Faster Windmill: Placeable, generates 1.5 Gold per second and costs and , only 7 can be placed. * Mine: Placeable, indestructible, Players can gather Stone from it, costs and , only 1 can be placed. * Sapling: Placeable, indestructible, players can gather Wood from it, costs , 2 can be placed Age 6 Items * Hunting Bow: A ranged weapon that costs upon use and deals 25 damage per arrow, secondary weapon. * Great Hammer: Does increased damage to structures, secondary weapon. Deals 10 damage (70 to structures). * Wooden Shield: A tool that blocks projectiles and reduces melee damage by 80%, secondary weapon. * Mc Grabby: Steals from opponents when hit. Gathers per hit, 0 per hit for anything else. Deals 0 damage, secondary weapon. Age 7 Items * Castle Wall: Placeable, costs , only 30 can be placed, ONLY appears if you have Stone Wall. Provides very good protection for your base. * Cheese: Consumable, takes and heals 30 damage immediately and 50 damage over the next 5 seconds (10 per second). ** Pizza: Removed, Identical to Cheese, but costed . * Turret: Placeable, shoots cannonballs at hostile players in range, costs and , only 2 can be placed. * Platform: Placeable, costs , only 12 can be placed, allows you to shoot over and lets you cross over the River without getting moved by the current. * Healing Pad: Placeable, costs , , only 4 can be placed, heals you 15 Health when touched. * Blocker: Placeable, costs , , only 3 can be placed, blocks building within a certain radius. * Teleporter: Placeable, costs , , only 2 can be placed, teleports you to a random location on the map. Age 8 Items * Katana: Greater range and damage, primary weapon, Deals 40 Damage, ONLY appears if you have Short Sword. * Great Axe: 35 damage, 4 resources per hit. Gold ore yields rather than 5 (3 Bonus), primary weapon, ONLY '''appears if you have Hand Axe. * Crossbow: A ranged weapon that costs upon use and deals 35 damage per arrow, secondary weapon. '''ONLY '''appears if you have Hunting Bow. * Power Mill: Placeable, costs and , only 7 can be placed, generates per second. '''ONLY appears if you selected Faster Windmill. Age 9 Items * Repeater Crossbow: A ranged weapon that costs upon use and deals 30 damage per arrow, secondary weapon. ONLY '''appears if you have Crossbow. * Musket: A ranged weapon that costs upon use and deals 50 damage per Musket Ball, secondary weapon. '''ONLY appears if you have Crossbow. * Poison Spikes: Placeable, costs and , only 15 can be placed, deals 30 damage, gives 5 second Poison for another 25 Total Damage, if not prevented. ONLY appears if you selected Greater Spikes * Spinning Spikes: Placeable, costs and , only 15 can be placed, deals 45 damage. ONLY if you selected Greater Spikes. * Spawn Pad: Placeable, costs and , only 1 can be placed. When the player dies, they spawn where the spawn pad was placed. It is then destroyed. You do not keep your gold or resources when your respawn. Age to XP Chart Note: Upon Aging Up, even if you had more XP than was needed, none is carried over. The values have been rounded to the nearest functional number as you can't earn a fraction of an XP, so if it technically has a decimal, you need to earn one more XP Trivia * When reaching the max age, the age display does not say "Age 100", but instead "Max Age". ** This has been the case for every max age since it was added, first 15, then 60, and now 100. History *Age has been in the game since the very start and has never changed besides the items within that age. Category:Mechanics Category:MooMoo.io